Realization
by Adenn666
Summary: CANCELED, NO HOPE OF CONTINUING!
1. Chapter 1

'Sup people? Yeah I know I need to update both my other stories but i've run into some issues with both. On "Quest for the Crystal Staff" i've got major writers block, and for "Darkness Rising" I have some plans but I have yet to recive word from my co-author. **the red vox **if your reading this, we need you to do whatever co-authors do!...unless your busy or something dude than no rush. Now this was requested by **Crazy-Pairing-Girl**, a kickass writer! Read her stories damnmit. Now here we go with Chapter 1/4 of 'Realization', my first ever DudleyXKeswick story, or as I call it, Kesley! Now with out further delay, your featured presentation.

OCs Featured: Undecided.

Pairing: DudleyXKeswick

Prolouge:

When the Cheif had first told Keswick to run some tests on a new agent, he figured it'd be like every other evaluation he'd had to do, a nice simple check up to m ake sure the recruit was agent material. But when the agent walked in Keswick had known he was different. At first he assumed he just had a good feeling about the dog, that he somehow knew he was going to rival Agent Katswell, nothing more. Upon running a search of his breeds Keswick became more intrested in the mutt. Again, a normal reaction, he concluded. What scientist woulden't be intrigued by the perfect blend of dog and slight Billy Goat? Over time he'd watch Agent Dudley Puppy progress and kindled a strong friendship with him. But it never felt like enough to Keswick, like he wanted more. When Dudley tried catching a cold in order to defeat the Stinkbug and they accidently kissed something inside the short scientist went off. It felt...indescribable. Like he'd just won the Nobel Prize and his parents loved him. No, better than that. It was how he'd felt when he built R.I.T.A. Thinking back did he feel those things for R.I.T.A. or had he felt them for someone else? Definetly not Agent Katswell, not the Cheif, so that left...Keswick was shocked, did he really love Agent Puppy? Had it started that fateful day he was brought to TUFF? No, impossible. It would never work, they were to different. Than again they say oppisites attract...Keswick groaned loudly and let his head hit his desk. He needed help processing all this. Unfortunetly science coulden't help him understand the way of love. But what else was there? He needed someone who was in love to help him. Someone who knew what love was and could verify if thats what he felt. Someone like...Agent Katswell! That was it! She would be able to help! He knew for a fact she was in love with that Wolf he'd seen her with last week. Keswick bolted from his lab, his sanctuary, and took the first step into the rough, hard to navigate, dangerous jungle of love.

When Dudley had called out claiming to be sick and NOT going to the grand opening of the Chew Toy museam, Kitty had figured it'd be a quiet and peaceful day. The cities villians were locked up so there was no threat from them. What she haden't expected was Keswick coming up to her looking lost in thought and slightly nervous. He glanced around as if to ensure that no one was watching and sighed in relief when he relized they were alone. "Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell are you ocupied at the moment?" He asked quietly. It was hard to tell if the stuttering was his usual speech or if it was caused by something else.

"What about?" Kitty replied wondering what could have him so worked up. Had one of his inventions gone horribly wrong? Last she saw he was just sitting at his desk in the lab, and that was only five minutes ago.

"Not h-h-here. Follow me." The feline agents curiousity rose. Now he wanted a private conversation? He acted like he was plotting something and coulden't let anyone hear for fear he'd be discovered. An unlikely senario considering Keswicks outstanding loyalty to both TUFF and his friends. She decided to follow him but keep her guard up in case this wasen't all that it appeared to be. He lead her down the hall to an older part of the building. One where dust and cobwebs seemed in abundance. He stopped by the wall and ran his hand over a small crack. A keypad flipped out and he quickly entered a code revealing an elevator with a chrome interior. "Th-this leads to my 'quiet place', if you will. I come h-h-here when I need a silent place to think." Out of everything that was happening, this was the most normal. It did get pretty hectic sometimes and a guy like Keswick probbably needed alot of time to just be alone with his thoughts. As they stepped in Keswick pressed a single button on the wall and the lift plumeted down. Upon stopping the door opened up into a simple stone room with nothing but a desk covered in stray peices of paper, a chair, and equiptment that Kitty assumed was used for experiments. He sat down and Kitty sat herself on the edge of the desk. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts and eventually spoke. "I think im in love." He replied softly, almost shamefully. Her suspicion was quickly replaced with genuine happiness for her short friend. Truthfully she had expected Keswick to just build a robot to love him due to his fear of girls.

"I guess I owe Dudley twenty bucks now." Kitty replied not careing that she lost the small sum of money. She'd actually hoped she lost since it meant Keswicks happiness. Keswick tilted his head slightly in mild confusion at the statement and she decided to explain. "We made a bet and Dudley said that you'd find someone besides a robot. Obviously I bet against that."

"Understandable considering my...er...'h-h-history' with the female of any sp-sp-species." He replied pushing up his glasses.

"So who is she?" Kitty asked. At this Keswick seemed to freeze. A thought poped in to Kitty's head "So you haven't told her?"

"I...er...w-w-well I..." He was at a loss for words. It was possible he was still afraid of girls and that was causeing him to act like this.

"Don't worry Keswick, as your friend i'll do everything I can to help you. Im sure Dudley would be happy to help too."

Keswick didn't look thrilled at that but figured he had no way out of it. If only he had thought this out more. Now he was stuck getting dateing advice from Kitty and the one he was in love with. Right now that computer in the confrence room wasen't looking half bad...


	2. Chapter 2

And here's the second chapter of the Kesley story, Realization! Special thanks to**Crazy-Pairing-Girl** for the idea for this chapter!

Keswick walked into TUFF, dreading the advice Kitty had given him. She'd told him just to come out and tell Dudley the truth. He looked outside and saw it had started raining hard. He found it odd since it was sunny only seconds ago and their haden't been a cloud in sight. Maybe the Cheif was onto something with his whole 'Ghost Rain' theory. He approached Agent Puppy's desk and knew something was off. First, the fact that Dudley seemed different. He didn't seem his usual happy and comical self. He seemed like he was there psyhcally but that was it. Keswick braced himself and spoke but heard no words come from his mouth. He knew he'd said something, so why didn't he hear it? It seemed whatever he said made it's way to Dudley's ears. He started laughing. It was a dark laugh, as if to taunt the poor scientist. This wasen't the Dudley Puppy everyone knew. All Keswick heard now was Dudley telling him he was a fool and would never be loved. Keswick gripped his head and tried to block it all out. hat was going on?

Keswick awoke drenced in sweat. He quickly glanced around the dark room and relized he was at home in bed. He sighed in relief, it had all been a horrible dream spawned from his own nervousness. He glanced at the clock and decided he might as well get up and ready himself for work.

Keswick entered TUFF and was reminded of his dream, only this time it was a bright sunny day and Kitty and Dudley were talking by her desk. They seemed to be waiting for Keswick and waved him over. Dudley greeted him with a highfive and a pat on the back "Kitty told me about everything man, congrats!" Dudley said "So who's the girl? Is she hot?"

"Dudley!" Kitty said in annoyance

"Sorry. So uh Kitty said you need advice?"

Keswick nodded in response. He didn't dare speak without risking saying something he'd regret later on. Dudley cupped his chin in consideration. It appeared that he was taking this sereously and actually wanted to help. Keswick was slightly surprised Kitty haden't offered any advice but he noticed she seemed slightly mad about something so he guessed that was why. "I got it!" Dudley finnaly yelled "You should leave her a note telling her to meet you at 'Je n'ai aucune idée sur ce qu'est un restaurant romantique pourrait être appelé*' but don't tell her who it's from!" Kitty and Keswick both looked at him wide eyed like he had three heads. Had Dudley really just given good advice? Keswick shook off his surprise to respond

"Will do Agent Pu-Pu-Puppy." was all he managed to say. Before walking away. He figured it'd be obvious now when he left a note for Dudley but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Now all he had to do was focus on work.

*yeah, it's a long name and if you translate it (just use Google like I did) you'll see what it says.

This chapter was short but the next one will hopefully make up for it.


End file.
